Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-3y = 4$ $-6x+6y = -8$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = 4$ $-3y = -3x+4$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+6y = -8$ $6y = 6x-8$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.